Ling Xioayu's Diary: CONFIDENTIAL
by xioayin neni
Summary: Well everyone. It was bound to happen sometime. Like all great things, they must all end sometime! well, the final chapters are up! i kinda cut it short! well, read and review! its all i ask! thanks to everyone for their reviews! i luv ya all! bye!
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Hello every body. Before you enter this fan fiction, there are a few things you should know. If you DO NOT  like Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Miharu, Hworang, and Panda, don't go any further. They are the main people mentioned in Ling's Diary. Also, if you Extremely dislike Xiaoyu paired with Jin, and I cant see why you would, don't go further. If you also can't see Hworang paired with anyone else, well, still read. You'll get over it. Anyways, this is practically like any other diary except it belongs to Ling Xiaoyu. It's a mixture of Humor, Action, Romance…all of the above. It also includes poems which I have made myself, so please don't copy them without permission. If you like it, review and I would be glad to let you use it!

Well, I don't own Tekken, and I wish I did. So now, get reading!

You are now entering…

Ling Xiaoyu's Diary!

Warning! CONFIDENTIAL!!!!!


	2. Entry 1: fist day of school

Date:    April 3, 1999

Location:          Tokyo, Japan

Dear Diary,

Well, this is my first entry. I was given this diary by Mr. Heihachi Mishima to pass

the time. That was pretty kind of him. You know, he isn't so bad considering he

looks like the meanest man in the world. Well, today was my first day of school.

Yeah, it was REALY bad! As usual, I really hate math! The teacher also hates me

as usual. Well, it aint that bad. One thing did happen to me today that was great!

I was given this adorable panda to take care of at school! She's so cute! I was also 

Given the chance to be the school's animal caretaker! 

Well, I better be going. The limo that's supposed to pick up Jin Kazama and me

is almost here. Oh yeah, I haven't told you who he was right? Well, let's see,

There really isn't much to say about him because I don't know much about him.

He kinda gives me the creeps. He's the anti social type. I've also seen him yelling at

some of the kids at school. He's also pretty mean to these girls who follow him,

but they just ask for their heart to be broken. Anyways, I've been living with this

guy for like, 3 weeks already (we live in the same mansion) and despite all the times

We've come across each other; we haven't even spoken a syllable to one another!

How pathetic is that? Hey, don't blame me. I've tried to start a conversation once.

I asked him which subject he liked most in school. He looked like he was about

to reply, but then Mr. Mishima entered the study room. I'm suppose to start training

with this guy (Heihachi's orders!) in 3 days. It's going to be really awkward considering

I don't even know the guy. I usually train with someone I'm close to or actually know.

This is just going to be a really interesting situation. I'm not saying Jin is weird or anything…

wait a sec, I am. But hey, on the plus side, He is a MAJOR Hottie! Well, the limos here!

Wonder where Jin is….

Well, bye!

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu


	3. Entry 2: Training

Date:    April 6, 1999

Location:          Tokyo, Japan

Dear Diary,

It's me again! The one and only Ling Xiaoyu! Well, today was the first day of my training!  
It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Jin and I actually had some pretty decent conversations.

Would it be okay to say that I was really embarrassed when I talked to him? I mean, who wouldn't?

Well, this is what happened. We were training just like we were suppose to, then he did his 3 ring

circus and knocked me to the ground.  Then he offered me a hand and I guess I started to blush

like CRAZY because he apparently noticed this and laughed. He asked me my name. He also asked

me how old I was. When I told him I was 16, he practically freaked out on me. He said I had amazing 

power for such a young age. I guess I started to blush again because he started to laugh again. He flashed 

me a quick smile and I almost melted right there and then. Okay, now I said Jin was a hottie at first, but

now I think "Hottie" is an understatement. He is unbelievable gorgeous. But don't mistake me,

I'm not in love with Jin Kazama. I mean there are more to people than just looks. I will say this

though, I think I'm developing a little crush.

Well, gotta go!

Bye! 

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu


	4. Entry 3: Strange Coincidences

Date:    May 1, 1999

Location:          Tokyo, Japan

Dear Diary,

Hello again. Well, training's almost over. Boy am I glad! Training practically took up most of my time!

Heihachi is really hard on me when it comes to training. He has me up at 3:00 a.m. to train before school,

and it's straight to train again after school. Then, at 9:00 p.m., Jin and I stop training with each other

 and start to train with Mr. Heihachi. Before we go to bed, we have to land at least on esingle punch on him. 

Believe me, it's harder than it sounds when you're totally worn out from previous trainings with Jin!  

And if you think Hiehachi is hard on me, you should see how hard he is on Jin. He's ten times tougher 

on him! I kinda feel sorry for this guy. Oh, yeah, didn't I tell you? Jin and I have become such good friends.

 Jin opens to me and tells me things that he would never tell anyone else. He's actually a pretty sweet guy 

once you get to know him. His mother was actually Jun Kazama. Isn't that odd? Strange coincidences have

 actually brought Jin and I closer together…But I can't tell Miharu that….she'd go ballistic!  Oh, yeah, 

Miharu is this new friend I made at school. She's really nice despite the fact that she's a real ditz. 

Well, I gotta go! See ya!!

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu


	5. Entry 4: Miharu and who!

Date:    May  3, 1999

Location:          School Cafeteria!!!! 

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm here, all by MYSELF! I'm sooo angry with Miharu! She was suppose to meet 

me here today! Well, she's probably spending her lunchtime with Hworang. Hworang is a

 new guy in school. He just arrived here yesterday. He's a hotheaded red haired 

Korean who really seems to dislike Jin, although I cant see why he would. This guy 

skips classes frequently and Miharu has to have the hotts for him! Great! Well, he does seem

 kinda nice. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover can you. But still, I am very mad! 

So here I am, by myself. The Jin fan club is just eyeing me right now. They must be jealous 

that I am the only person in this school that is not a teacher whom Jin actually talks to. Well,

 who cares if they hate me right? They can't hurt me. I know for a fact I could take all of 

them on! HA HA HA HA! Urrrrrr! Where is Miharu!??? Oh my gosh! Miharu just walked

 into the cafeteria with HWORANG??! He has his arms around her?! Everyone is starring,

 so is the newly developing Hworang fan club. I can't believe Miharu is ignoring me! I'll just 

be going then. What? Jin just came into the cafeteria and called out my name. The whole 

cafeteria literally came to a stop. They're all looking at me!!! Stop!!!!!! Okay, I'll just sit 

here and continue writing….yeah…..that's it…….just ignore them Xiao…… Oh no, Jin's 

coming over…….oh no! I bet every girl in this cafeteria hates me right NOW!!!

 Please don't sit here…please don't sit here……okay, he just smiled at me. 

He's sooooooooo  Gorgeous! HATE ME ALL YOU WANT! J Well, I better be going,

 Jin's almost here. Asta Lavista!

Signing out,

Ling Xiaoyu

I think I'm in love!!!!!


	6. Entry 5: Miharu's poemawww

Date:    May 4, 1999

Location:          Mishima Mansion

Dear Diary,

This is really pathetic! Okay, now you know how Miharu and Hworang walked into the 

cafeteria together yesterday? Well, apparently they were going out. That's not the pathetic 

part. Apparently , they might be breaking up! Yeah, really pathetic! Miharu came to me after 

school crying her eyes out saying Hworang was a jerk. He supposedly stood her up on their 

date last night. Then she saw him with his arm around this slut in an Indian outfit. She told me 

she was over it, but I don't think so. After school she emailed me this really sad poem. Okay,

 now I know I'm really angry with her still and she is really pathetic, but she really is a good poet!

 I could just see her crying right now…. Well, she does deserve it.  Anyways, here is her poem:

**It must have been love….**

It's a word called love,

That stole my heart,

It's a word called love,

That tore it apart/

It's because of love

I was deceived,

It's because of love,

I did believe.

It must have been love

But it's all over now.

It must have been love

But we lost it somehow

It was out love,

We though it was strong.

It was out love,

But it didn't last long.

And it was that day,

I thought love did shine.

And it was that day,

That you would be mine

It's because of that day,

Our love did not last,

It's because of that day,

Or time went by fast.

It must have been love,

And we lost it some how.

It must have been love

But it's all over now.

See? Doesn't it just make you feel like crying? I'm thinking about giving this to Hworang. Should I? Now I know Hworang is a good guy….well, sort. But Miharu never gave him a chance to explain. He seems pretty beat up about this. I think he might of really liked her…….I guess you never know sometimes.

Well, I gotta go!

Bye!

Love,

Ling Xioayu

Oh, yeah. Tell you about what Jin and I talked about! I am the happiest girl in school!!!


	7. Entry 6: A Date!

Dear Diary,

You gotta love me!!! Okay, I gave Hworang the poem, he read it and said these actual words: 

"wow, she really likes me huh?"

Then he went up to Miharu and apologized. Yeah, and thanks to me, they are going back out! 

Ouch…I'm getting a feeling that wasn't all that great an idea…oh well. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.

 Remember when Jin came and sat with me in the cafeteria? Well, I have got to be the luckiest girl in 

school! I may be silly, but I think he asked me out on a date! Seriously! He didn't call it a date, but you 

could so tell! I mean seriously, could you see Jin Kazama wanting to go to the amusement park just 

"for fun"? Well I cant! He even asked permission from Heihachi if we could go out instead of training!

 Jin hardly asks Heihachi for anything or any favors! But still, I could be getting way over my head. 

Well, we'll see. Oh yeah. I fell completely in love with Miharu's poem that I actually got into the act 

of writing some. This is my first poem. It's for Miharu and my best friend Panda. It seems like it should 

be more for Miharu though…well, you'll have to read to find out.

Sisters 

**S **is for smile, the one that you share.

**I** is for the imaginary way I show I care.

**S** is for secrets, and swear to never lie.

**T** is for togetherness; it's always you and I.

**E** is for everlasting good times that we face.

**R** is because I don't care about your religion or your race.

**S** is cause we're sisters, until the very end.

The reason for this poem is cause you're my real best friend.

You like? Good for my first try huh? Well, I better be going. Training time…

Bye!

Love, 

Ling Xiaoyu

Author's notes: (All these poems belong to me and are written by me. If you would like to use or borrow them, please ask for permission. Email me at Island_neni@loveable.com. Thank you! On with the story, I mean diary…whatever!)


	8. Entry 7: The kiss!

Date:    may 7, 1999

Time& location:    11:45 p.m., my bedroom.

Dear diary,

I can't sleep. All I keep thinking about is what happened today. I can't get it out of my mind no 

matter how hard I try. Does it mean something? It has to! Jin couldn't have done that if it didn't

 mean anything could he? No. He's not like that. He's a really nice guy and I think it really meant

 something. Could it? But what if it doesn't? I have to get this down and out of my head or I'll go

 crazy! I can't tell Miharu, she'll squeal it to Hwoarang, and he'll tell the whole world about it! I

 have to tell Panda the minute I get the chance. Okay, it all started after school. Jin and I started 

training as soon as we got to the mansion as usual. Jin was acting stranger than usual. He seemed

 to be thinking about something. Every time I asked him what was wrong, he would just act like

 he didn't even hear my question. That or change the subject. He also seemed to be going REALLY

 easy on me today, which absolutely ticked me off! Every time he does that, it makes it seem like

 I'm just another weak scrawny girl whom he has to go easy on. Well, he seemed to be his normal

 "strange" self when Heihachi entered the room. Jin was the first to land a punch, as usual. When

 it was my turn, it took me about 27 minutes. That's 12 minutes earlier than last time! I was doing

 great. Maybe it was the fact that Jin was waiting for me. After training, he would usually just go

 straight to bed, but this time he stayed. I could see him out of the corner of my eye examining me.

 It was my chance! I guess I felt like it was my chance to prove to him that I was stronger than he

 thought! It worked. Heihachi even congratulated me on a job well done. Then he left. After wards, 

I got my towel and covered my face. I removed it and saw Jin just starring at me. I asked him 

why he was still there and he said he was going to walk with me back to my room. I really didn't 

think too much of it because Jin HAD to walk me to my room everyday after dinner. I guess it was

 Heihachi's way of keeping him a gentleman. The thing was that this was the first time he had done 

this after training. I thought it to be one of Heihachi's orders. While we walked back I asked him

 if it was Heihachi's request. He simply said, "No. I wanted to". I told him he didn't have to, but 

he said that he wanted to. By this time I began to think. We came up to my door. I said goodnight

 to him and he smiled. I love it when he does that! Then before I knew it, he was moving closer to

 my face! The next thing I knew, his lips where up against my cheek. It made my heart pound so fast.

 It was my first kiss even though it was on the cheek. Then he said goodnight. I couldn't move my lips.

 I guess I was too shocked to do so. He simply smiled and said, "See ya on our date tomorrow". Date!

 He called it a Date! Well, I'm happy to say, I had no regrets on who 

kissed me. I wouldn't mind if he had kissed me on the lips, because you see, I think I like him…a lot. 

Well, I feel much better now. I think now I'm becoming more aware of how I feel. Well, I'm worn out. Good night.

Love, 

Ling Xioayu


	9. Entry 8: He stood me up!

Date:    May 8

Time:    8:17 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I was such a looser to even think Jin Kazama ever liked me. I can't believe that

 jerk stood me up!! He said to meet him at the front gat e at 7:00 p.m. I've been 

waiting for over an hour. Why me? Urgh! I want the entire world to know that I, 

Ling Xiaoyu, officially HATE Jin Kazama! That's it, I'm leaving.

-Ling Xiaoyu


	10. Entry 9: Why he stood me up

Date:    May 9

Diary—

I a so pissed! The reason why Jin stood me up was so he could fight Hwoarang! 

Apparently Jin thought it was more important to might Hwoarang than to go out

 with me. I can't believe I even let that jerk kiss me! He even tried to apologize,

 but that was no use. He couldn't even come up with a decent excuse. I'm so mad

 at him! Not even his good looks can get him out of this one!!!! Oh, and Miharu

 is **_also_** mad at me (when will it end?) because Jin apparently beat the crap out of

 her boyfriend. There are also rumors going around that I'm  " Jin Kazama's girl".

 Since when did that happen? Now half the school hates me. What is this?! Hate

 Jin and the world will hate you? I'm so depressed right now. I'm not even acting

 like myself. Fine, whatever. I really don't care anymore. I'm too depressed to even

 give a care anymore. I think I'm going to skip training today and go visit Panda or 

something. What's Heihachi going to do about it? " Break my heart"? Well, he might 

literally. Gulp. Anyway, gotta-go.

-Ling


	11. Enrty 10: Jin's Poem!

Date:    May 9

Location and Time:    Who cares!?! J

I want the world to know that I am in Love with Jin Kazama!!! Why? Well, after I came back to the

 Mansion from visiting Panda, I got yelled at from Heihachi—But that's not the point.  I went to my 

room, and on my bed was a bouquet of red roses! And this is what I found next to them. It said,

 " To: Ling, From: Jin. Sorry about yesterday. You wouldn't talk to me, so I hope I could make it 

up to you this way. I wrote it myself.

I never really thought,

That there would come a day.

When you'd be in my life,

And that it would turn out this way.

But it breaks my heart,

When you cause me all this pain.

I thought I knew it best,

But it all came out the same.

I would wish for a single chance to prove,

That nothing is ever worth loosing you.

Every time I think it's through,

I see how happy I could be.

I only wit that your love was true,

Because I believe in you and me.

Just give me a chance to prove,

That this love was meant for you and me.

Nothing is ever worth loosing you,

And I still believe in you and me."

Isn't it so romantic? To think, Jin would go through all the trouble to write me a poem like that.

 I can't believe it. I wanted to talk to him tonight, but he's already y asleep. Heihachi said he

 wasn't feeling too well. But now I see that wasn't' such a bad thing after all. I mean, what do 

I say to him at a time like this? For the first time in my life, I'm actually having butterflies in my 

stomach every time I think about him. What if he asks me out? What do I do? Well, I'll write

 some other time. "Ling Kazama," how does that sound? J I'm being such a dork, what is up

 with me? I think I'm letting this "love" thing get to me. Right now, all my thoughts should be

 on training to win the tournament! But still…it kinda has a ring to it huh?- oh my gosh! Stop

 it Ling! You DO NOT have a crush on Jin…..J But I said I loved him didn't I? Well, 

I better go. I have some better things to do, like SLEEP! Well, bye!

LOVE, Love, love, LOOOVVVEEE,

Ling Xiaoyu "Kazama" J

Author's notes: hey everybody! I just found out that I wasn't able to accept anonymous reviews.

I didn't even know till later on! Sorry about that! Anyways, I now accept anonymous reviews, so 

start reviewing! Thanks a lot!


	12. i need help! The truth behind the diary ...

Okay, well, I just wanna say thanks for the reviews. I have taken the advice from some one who

 said I should make Jin talk, or actually have Jin and Ling conversing. I'm SO SORRY I cant 

remember your name right now, but I'll give you credit when this is all said and done. Okay, 

why am I writing this? I need your peps help!!!!!!! I'm stuck!!!!!!  I must have writers block

 or something. I just need everyone's advice. If you could email me at Island_neni@loveable .com. 

Please email me! I need your help!!!!!! So sorry to say, my stories which also include 

Tekken 5: Loves point of view may not be updated soon. Sorry Kouto! L I feel so bad right 

now guys. IM SO SORRY. Well, I just think I should tell you all the truth behind my poems

 and the whole Xioayu Diary. The incidents really revolve around MY LIFE. So needless to 

say, they are all true incidents that happen to me, yup, just twisted to fit the Tekken series. But

 don't let that stop you from reading! Well, the truth behind the poems. Don't worry, they are 

MY WORK. But, they weren't originally made for this fic. Im sorry again. They were all made

 by me usually about "some guy". You wanna know something that Is true? I had a boy friend 

named Jin (I wont give out his last name. His last initials were O.H. though.) and he was Korean

 though. So, I still think it counts. Well, I have been working on this new fic called 

CONSPIRACY OF HOPE. Its about Jin and Hwoarang trying to start a band to win 

this Battle of the Bands competition. Its pretty FUNNY!!!!! I hope you all read It and 

send in reviews for every chapter. Don't worry, There will be Xiaoyin added soon!!!!!!!!!

 Well, did you know you can review every chapter? Please do so!!!!!! Well, again, I need 

your help and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. So please, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L


	13. Thanks for the help info you need to kno...

HEY EVERY BODY! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS! WELL, 

THIS IS WHAT IM GOING TO DO. SOMEONE SUGGESTED I'D MAKE 

PEOPLE (FOR INSTANCE JIN) TALK MORE, OR MAKE PRESENT 

SCENES HAPPENING. I THOUGHT THAT WASN'T SUCH A BAD IDEA. 

SO FOR NOW ON, IF IT IS A REAL LIFE INCIDENT, AND NOT WRITTEN 

IN HER DIARY… I WILL TITLE THE CHAPTER SIMPLY "REAL LIFE". 

THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IT'S NOT AN ENTRY IN HER DIARY 

OR SOMETHING. I THINK WITH THIS NEW ISSUE, YOU WOULD ENJOY

 THE STORY MUCH MORE, NOT TO SAY YOU DON'T LOVE IT NOW! CUZ, 

OF COURSE YOU DO!J ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! THANKS FOR 

ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! DON'T WORRY, IM NOT GIVING UP!

REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP. IF YOU LIKE, I DON'T CARE…IT WOULD BE NICE

THOUGH!


	14. Entry 11: At the Amusement Park

Date:    May 10

Location:    Amusement Park

Dear Diary,

Hello! Well, i'm here at the amusement park in Tokyo! Guess who I came 

here with? Well, it started out with me and Jin, but then Miharu and Hwoarang

 sorta invited themselves. I think Hwoarang just wants to pick a fight with Jin 

or something. But Hwoarang and Miharu aren't here. There somewhere riding

 the tunnel of love or something. Jin? Well, um… it's kind of a weird story. 

You see, I thought that going to the amusement park with Jin would sort of 

been….well, I don't know, romantic. It is nothing like that. Well, it seems to 

be for Miharu and Hwoarang. They look so happy all the time. Hwoarang always

 has his arm around her and always kisses her forehead for no apparent reason. 

They seem to be really in love, and in a way, I kinda envy them. Where is Jin now?

 In the men's bathroom throwing up. I  warned him not to go on the Roller Coaster 

ride with me after he just finished eating, but he "insisted". He said he wouldn't stand 

himself if he let me go on alone, whatever that was suppose to mean. I don't know. 

I'm not saying i'm not enjoying myself, because I am! But, it's just not what I expected

 this to be like. Well, I guess I can't expect too much. I mean, Jin and I aren't even 

going out….. sad huh? I WISH HE WOULD JUST MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!

 He probably thinks I would reject him or something. I got an idea, I'll tell Miharu!

 Yeah right. What was I thinking?! And why do I want to go out with Jin so bad? 

What is going on with me? I never thought about these things before. It's just that 

when I'm around Jin, everything is so different. In a good sorta way though. And 

am I really sure that if Jin were to ask me out I would say yes? I'm so confused!

 Well, anyways, here comes the lovers…man, where is Jin? What's taking him so

 long? Well, gotta go, there almost here. Bye!

Love,

Ling Xioayu


	15. REAL LIFE

Author's note:

OKAY, NOW THIS, FOR INSTANCE IS WHAT I CALL "REAL LIFE".

 NOT A DIARY ENTRY, WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW! WELL, FOR 

LING AT LEAST. ON WITH THE STORY!

Miharu:         Hey Xiao!

Hwoa:           Hey shorty! Where's your boyfriend?

Ling Xiaoyu had just finished writing an entry in her diary. She was now 

trying to sneak it away in her backpack. She didn't want any of them noticing.

Ling:              He's not my boyfriend.

Hwoa:            Yeah, whatever.

Ling:               He's not my boyfriend Hwoa!

Hwoa:            Okay, I believe you….

Ling:               Miharu! Tell Hwoarang Jin is not my….

Jin:                 Hey guys.

Miharu:          Hey Jin.

Hwoa:            Hey Kazama, back already?

Ling:              Um….hi Jin.

Jin:                So what were you guys talking about?

Hwoa:          Oh, nothing. Ling here says your not –

Ling:             Miharu! Didn't you say you and Hwoarang had somewhere to go? *wink*

Miharu:         No I don't think-

Ling:             YES! But you did! Re-mem-ber? *****wink* That thing you had to do…

that thing….remember NOW?

Miharu:        Oh…THAT thing! Um, yeah, Hwoarang, lets get going.

Hwoa:          What? Why?

Miharu:         Um, because I have a surprise for you.

Hwoa:           What? What surprises?

Miharu:         Well if I tell you know it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Now lets go!

Hwoa:           *smiles* Sure.

Miharu:          Jin, Xiao, you coming?  
  


Ling:              Oh! Yeah! Coming.

Ling  quickly picked up her things and sprinted off. Just then, something fell out of her bag. 

Jin slowly picked it up.

Jin:                  What's this? Ling, I think you dropped something.

Ling:                WHAT! 

Ling quickly snatched the item from Jin's hand before he even had time to notice what it 

was he was holding.

Jin:                  What is that?

Ling quickly tried to shove it back into her bag.

Ling:                 It's nothing.

Jin:                  Your hiding something from me aren't you?

Ling:                 No.

Jin:                  Common, what is it?

Ling:                Nothing Jin.

Jin:                  Hey, let me see.

Jin playfully swung Ling around to face him. 

Jin:                  Common, show me. I can keep a secret.

Ling:                Yeah.. a secret….

Jin:                   What?

Ling:                 Nothing!

She turned her back to run the other way. Jin quickly snatched her and grabbed her by 

the waist. This made Ling Blush, which was unnoticed by Jin. This also distracted 

Ling and gave time for Jin to snatch away her bag.

Ling:                 Hey!

Jin:                    Now lets see what your hiding…

Ling snatched the bag out of Jin's hand. Jin then grabbed her arm.

Ling:                 *giggles* Jin!

Jin:                    I'm not going to let go until you stop squirming!

They playfully struggled in their little tug-of-war. Jin Still had Ling by the waists 

whom had her back facing him. He then decided to tickle her a little.

Ling:                 Ha….Jin…ha…stop…

Ling threw the bag down and grabbed Jin's hands. She then tried to ply herself loose.

 They were at their little game for a while when Ling somehow turned around and faced Jin. 

Their laughing slowly stopped as they looked into each other's eyes. Jin then let down his

 arms which where still around Ling.

Miharu:            Hey, where are those two.

Miharu and Hwoarang then turned around to see Ling and Jin looking at each other.

Hwoarang:        Oh geez. Hey! When you two love birds are through, would you mind 

moving it?!?

Ling&Jin:          Huh?

Ling and Jin both began to blush.

Miharu:             Hwoarang!

Hwoarang:        What?

Jin and Ling both looked at each other. Jin then smiled at Ling, and she smiled back.

Ling:                   Common, I'll race ya.

Jin:                      What? You? Race me? You gotta be kidding.

Ling walked up to Jin and playfully hit him in the jaw.

Ling:                    Try me.

And she was off.

Jin:                      Huh….Hey!  Ling!

Miharu:               *smiles* Those two, there meant for each other. Common Hwoa.

Hwoa:                  Yeah, lets go.

Authors Note:    YOU LIKE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEW WAY OF DOING THIS FIC. MORE TO COME! STAY WITH ME AND REVIEW ALWAYS! GOTTA GO! LOVE YA!


	16. Entry 12: What i feel

Date:    May 13

Location:    Mishima Mansion

Dear Diary,

Hello again. I just came home from school and had nothing to do, so I decided to

 write in here today. Sorry to say, this will be my last entry in my diary. Why?

 Technology of course! Heihachi gave me a brand new laptop, so for now on, 

I will record all of my diary entries in there. Plus, it is also harder for Miharu to

 find or get into! For once I'll have my privacy! Oh, did I tell you? That day we

 all went to the amusement park, I dropped my diary and Jin picked it up! It's 

a good thing I have fast reflexes! He didn't even have time to notice what it was. 

Thank goodness! Can you imagine how it would be if he found it? If he even read 

a page or two? What about the page I scribbled in that said "Ling Kazama" all over

 a page…Ahhh! That would be total chaos on my part! I'd probably be the laughing

 stalk of the school if Jin were to find it, what's worse, Miharu, or even: HWOARANG!

 All the letters I wrote and all the feelings I put down, all could be exposed in a matter 

of minutes. That is why I HAVE to keep this private! I don't want ANYONE finding

 out how I feel until I find out how I feel first. Still, even if I was sure that I was in love

 with Jin, would I still tell him then? Nah. I'd be too afraid of rejection. I'm just not sure

 Jin thinks of me that way. I'm pretty silly huh? One day I'm hoping Jin asks me out, the 

next I'm deathly afraid of him. Sometimes I'm sure he loves me and I don't, the next 

I'm not sure of my feelings for him or his towards mine. This is a strange thing for me.

 I just wish I could tell someone how I feel every now and then. It would be nice to have 

someone there to listen to my secrets to one day, and not utter a single syllable the next.

 And that is why I have a diary. This is where I can express my thoughts and deepest feelings.

 All the things that go wrong and things I would like to change, like how I feel. I just wish 

I was sure of the way I felt every now and then. How do I feel now? To tell you the truth,

 I miss him, a lot. Now I know he's just down stairs training, but some part of me cant stand

 to be away from him. Some part of me wants to look into his beautiful eyes forever. Some

 part of me wants to hold him in my arms and never let go…but then there are parts that say

 to stay away. That I am only asking for heart break, or that he just would never understand,

 he's not that type of guy…but then again I want to be with him. Because you see diary, some

 part of me DOES love him, I only wish it was all of me. Because, I do, I know I do! I just

 wish there was some way I could let him know….you see! There it is again! There's a little

 voice inside of me saying " Don't go there Ling!" Then why do I still think about him this 

way?! This part of me that hates, this part of me that loathes, that truly and honestly hates

 Jin Kazama. It isn't a big part of me, but it is a strong one. It's what's keeping me from 

getting closer to Jin. And I hate it! Why can't I break away from it? Why does it control 

me so much? Why? I have to get the part of me that is pure to get stronger. Another good

 vs. evil. Jin once told me that good will always triumph over evil because of love. So now 

I say, part of me that loves, love him more.

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu


	17. REAL LIFE

Author's note:    Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I hope to be able to update on 

this fic more often. I really enjoy writing  this one. Well, on with the story!

Ling closed her diary and lay on her bed looking to the ceiling. Many things were 

running through her head at the time. She opened her diary once more. It would 

be a couple of days till she actually received her new laptop. She quickly flipped

 through the pages.  She had not written as much as she had wished she would.

 Then she came upon one page. It was the one with Miharu's poem that she had

 written about Hwoarang. Ling examined it carefully. How she loved poetry. Poetry

 to her, was a way one could express their deepest thoughts and feelings. It was one 

of the best ways to do so. Then she remembered Jin's poem. She quickly scanned

 for the page which she had copied it into word for word. She looked at it. She must

 have re-read it 5 times before closing her diary once again. She sighed to herself and 

closed her eyes.

Ling:    This poetry stuff. I'm pretty good at it.

She scanned again at the poems in her diary.

Ling:     This stuff seemed to work for Miharu and Hwoarang. It CERTAINLY had an

effect on me when Jin sent one to me. What's to say it won't work for me?

She took out her pen once more and opened her dairy.

Ling:     Okay, now I said that this was my last entry, but I cant help it. I have to write something.

She opened her diary to a blank page.

Ling:     Okay Xiao, time to express your self.

AUTHORS NOTE:    OKAY, NOW THAT WAS REALLY SHORT! I COULDN'T

 THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE THIS LONGER, DON'T WORRY, THERE'S MORE!

JUST MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THIS LAME CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS ONE 

WASN'T THAT GREAT, BUT DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! ITS JUST GOING TO GET 

BETTER! TRUST ME! THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT LEADS TO HER ENTRIES. I

COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO DO THIS, SORRY.


	18. Entry 13: My poem

Date:    May 13

Location:    Mishima Mansion

Dear Diary,

well, I've decided to start writing some of my own poetry. Why? well, lets just say, 

I have to get all these feelings I have down so that in the end, when the time is right,

 I will truly know how I feel. Lets see…what do I write about? I know! Let me write

 about what is inside my heart. What I feel right now. What I feel towards Jin. Do

 I love him? Do I honestly love him? Well, we'll find out. I call this one, a hearts born to 

love.

A HEART'S BORN TO LOVE

Every time I try, to put my love aside,

I can't help myself. I'm falling for you.

And I can't decide, if this love I should hide.

But I'll admit it's true, I'm falling for you.

It seems every time I try to put my feeling s away,

I find myself loving you another day.

When I'm thinking in of you, I look up above.

And I can't help but see that a heart's born to love.

Authors note:    well, what do you think? Im making the next chap a mix between

 real life and an entry. I hope you like! 


	19. REAL LIFEEntry 14: What i really feel

Ling Xiaoyu quickly scanned her poetry. She smiled to herself as she remembered whom the poem was written for. She could hear him training down stairs.

Ling:    Man, he must be training hard!

She listened some more. She could hear his shouts and thuds. He must have been hitting the floor hard.

Ling:    I cant believe they wouldn't let me in! Heihachi must have him doing some special training or something If it was THAT important to hide it from me…

Her attention then again moved to her work. 

Ling:    Well, it looks like this is going to be a long day. It's only 7:19 p.m.! Time use to go by so fast when I would train with Jin….Hmmmm.

She reread her poem once more. She smiled in a way which showed she wasn't satisfied.

Ling:    I cant believe I wrote this! What was I thinking? 

She then persisted to rip out the page…But then suddenly she stopped.

Ling:    No.

She removed her hand and closed her diary.

Ling:    What is wrong with me?

She lay down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She then lay silent and listened to the faint sound of Jin training.

Ling:    Am I so afraid of rejection?

Ling:    No. That's not it.

Ling:    Then what is it?

Ling:    I just never felt this way before.

Ling:    ….Its so complicating.

Ling:    But it doesn't have to be….then why do I make it? ERRR!

Ling then opened her diary once more and continued to write.

Location:    Mishima Mansion

Date:    Same.

Dear Diary,

 Here's another one. I really don't have a title for this one. Lets just say, it comes straight from the heart, and it needs not title. I just hope one day I could express this more than in writing…one day.

I don't want to cry anymore,

I don't want to shed these tears at night.

I don't want to walk another shore.

Of a never-ending wrong or right

But my soul is aching,

And my heart is breaking,

I just want to get closer to you somehow.

I just want to be loved right now,

I just want to be loved some how.

Don't want to take my chances,

On silly romances,

That never turn out now…I just want to be loved.

Wait, I see it now, lets call it " I just want to be loved."

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu

******

Ling slowly closed her diary. Tears began to fall. She wasn't sad, she wasn't angry, she wasn't happy. She was just "satisfied". It all made sense.

Ling:    Yes. It all makes perfect sense now.

Ling wiped the tears away from her face.

Ling:    look at me. I'm such a baby.

She giggled to herself.

Ling:    But, I get it now. I was just afraid. I was afraid I would never be loved. I was afraid that this was just going to be something that wasn't so special. That we would just be like "everyone" else. I just didn't want to take that chance. But I know, Jin and I aren't like every one else. There seems to be something there. Like fate brought us together, like there was a purpose. But at the same time I was pushing love away, I **wanted** to be loved. Yes, it all makes perfect sense now….

She opened her dairy once more to the page she had written in.

****

…Wait, I see it now, lets call it "I just want to be loved."…

It all makes perfect sense now…You see diary, I love Jin.

****

Ling closed her diary for the last time that night. She looked at the clock. It was 8:14. She looked up to the ceiling, closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE? I REALLY HOPE SO! WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAP SOON! DON'T WORRY, MORE XIAOYIN TO COME!


	20. REAL LIFE

Heihachi:    Get Up!!

Jin:   URR!

Heihachi:    Your pathetic! No wonder you couldn't save your mother! Get up you 

COWARD!

Jin:   Shut up! Leave my mother out of this!!!

Heihachi:    well then, WHO should I bring into this?

He gave Jin an evil smirk.

Heihachi:    How about your little new friend?

Jin:   What?!

Hei:    You heard me. I've watched you two. It seems you have a liking for this little girl.

Jin:    You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!

Hei:    How am I  sure? How do I know I can trust you? That you didn't utter a single 

word to her? How?!

Jin:    I haven't told her anything!

Hei:    Anything? I am sure that I heard you two talking about your mother.

Jin:    That was all! I never said anything else! I swear!

Heihachi punched Jin in the face.

Hei:    Silence!

He smiled as he saw Blood run down Jin's mouth.

Hei:    I see you are telling the truth then. Hmm. You made the right choice. Why, 

anyone would be ashamed of you. Look at you! What anyone sees in you is 

beyond me.You have the devil running through 

you…just like your old man. 

Jin:   I am nothing like him! I would never do things he had done.

Hei:   Oh? Like what?

Jin:   I would never abandon the ones I love.

Hei:   Oh, you see. But I think you will Jin.

Jin:    What?!

Heihachi kicked Jin in the stomach. Jin flew back and grabbed his stomach in pain.

 Heihachi walked up to him and picked him up by the neck.

Hei:    If you ever want to see your little friend unharmed, you will no longer see her. 

You are forbidden to ever talk to her. Do I make myself clear.

Jin didn't answer. Heihachi let go of his grip and Jin fell to the ground gasping for air.

Jin:    You Monster!

Heihachi walked up to Jin slowly. In fear of more pain, Jin closed his eyes.

Hei:    Hmmm, pathetic. Just like your mother!

Jin quickly opened his eyes.

Jin:    I swear, one day, I will have my revenge!

Hei:   I see, you hate me. Good. Very good.  Yes Jin. Take your revenge. 

Jin:    You'll see…one day…

Hei:    Yes, hate me, loathe me. I will make you just like him yet. **You'll **be the one to see.

Heihachi threw Jin a towel.

Hei:    Clean yourself up!  Call the girl, I wish to train with her after all.

Jin refused to move at first, then thought it wise to go. Heihachi wouldn't dare hurt Ling here.

 He decided it would be best to follow orders. He then left.

Jin:    You will pay, I swear, you will pay!


	21. REAL LIFE

Jin slowly walked into Ling's room. He saw her, lying there. She was crawled up

 into a ball. She must have fallen asleep out of boredom. He smiled to himself.

Jin:      Ling? Hey Ling.

Ling:    Huh? Jin?

Jin:      *smiles* Hey.

Ling slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

Ling:    I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?

Jin:       It's 8:54.

Ling:     Oh.

Ling looked up at Jin who was on the other side of her bed with his back facing her.

Ling:     Jin?

Jin:       …..

Ling:     What's wrong?

Still, no answer. Ling then moved her way to the other end slowly. Jin  noticed this, 

but remained where he was. She slowly put her hand to his back, he didn't seem to

 refuse her intensions. She then sat by his side. He then turned his face the other direction.

 Ling felt bad. Like something was her fault. She began to cry.

Jin:        No. Please stop. This is not your fault.

Ling:      Then tell me what's wrong! Why wont you talk to me?

Jin:         ….

Ling:       Jin!

Jin:         Ling…I…

Jin felt her hand against his cheek. He at first started to refuse, but then let her touch him.

 He always felt happy when ever Ling touched him.( don't get improper thoughts k?)

 Ling noticed this and was surprised Jin let her do so. She then put her other hand to 

his face and persisted on turning him to look at her. He didn't stop her. She slowly

 turned him too look at her.

Ling:      Jin!

Ling dropped her hands from his face and covered her eyes.

Jin:         Ling, stop.

Ling looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek. Jin placed his hand over hers.

Ling:       Who did this to you?

Jin:           No one, its…

Ling:         Did Heihachi do this to you!?

Jin:            No!

Ling:         Then who?

Jin looked into her eyes. They were starting to water. Jin wanted to tell her everything,

 but he couldn't. he then remembered what Heihachi had told him.

Ling:          Jin…

He looked away and pushed her hand off his face.

Ling:          Jin?

Jin:             It was an accident, that's all.

Ling:          I wish you wouldn't take this training too seriously Jin. You could get yourself hurt.

Jin:             I wish you could mind your own business!

Jin heard her gasp and knew she was hurt. He couldn't help it. He had to stop them 

from getting any closer If he wanted to protect her.

Ling:          Jin, I don't under-

Jin:             Heihachi calls for you. He wishes to train with you.

Ling:           Tell him I don't want to!

Jin:             What?

He turned around and saw Ling with tears streaming down her face. She was obviously upset.

Jin:             You cant do that!  
  


Ling:           Well, fine!!

She ran right past him and marched right out. He smiled to himself as she left the room.

 She always seemed to change moods so quickly. He always thought it funny how she 

would be so stubborn when she was mad. But still, he knew he had hurt her.

Jin:              What have I done?

He ran his fingers through his hair and plopped himself onto her bed. He then felt something 

underneath him.

Jin:               Huh? What's this?

He pulled the object out from under the covers. Just then one of the servants came in.

 He quickly hid the object behind his back.

Servant:        Oh, master Jin. What are you doing in miss Ling's room.

Jin:                Oh, Heihachi told me to send for her.

Servant:         Yes, well, will you tell miss Xiao that Miharu called?

Jin:                 Yeah, sure thing.

Servant:          Okay, thank you.

Jin:                  Yeah, sure.

When the servant left, Jin slowly brought the object he found infront of him. His eyes

 slowly widened.

Jin:                   Ling's Diary?

AUTHORS NOTE:  UH-OH! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW! WELL, I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! LOVE YA ALL!


	22. REAL LIFE

Hey everybody! Well, first things first. Haven't been getting too much reviews. I don't know If I should continue this or not? Should I? Well, this is what I'll do, I'll continue for a while, if no one really cares, then I'm ending it early. It all depends on my reviews really. Well, just wanna say a BIG thanks to everyone who DID review! I feel so bad to do this to them. Well, I hope I get reviews so I don't have to end this cuz I love it sooo much! Well, on with the story!

REAL LIFE

Servant:        Oh, master Jin. What are you doing in miss Ling's room?

Jin:                Oh, Heihachi told me to send for her.

Servant:         Yes, well, will you tell miss Xiao that Miharu called?

Jin:                 Yeah, sure thing.

Servant:          Okay, thank you.

Jin:                  Yeah, sure.

When the servant left, Jin slowly brought the object he found in front of him. His eyes

 slowly widened.

Jin:                   Ling's Diary?

*****

Jin quickly walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He carefully

 examined the object he had in his hand.

Jin:                Yup, this is it all right.

Jin never once opened it. Many questions ran through his head. "Should I open it,"

 "its only for a little bit," "you wouldn't want to obey her trust now would you?"

 All these thoughts were running thoughts and many more where running through

 his mind at the time.  Hours passed and still he laid on his bed with the diary in

 his hand still unopened.

Jin:                 Uhhhh, what do I do?

***********************

Hei:                No no Ling! I'm coming at you from the left! Don't block that way! 

What is wrong with you today?

Ling:             Huh? Sorry Heihachi. It's just….

Heihachi smiled to himself. He knew that his plan was put into action. Now

 his secret was safe, for now.

Hei:               Are you sure nothing is the matter?

Ling:             Huh? NO. I'm positive, I'm fine.

Hei:               Well, lets continue then, shall we?

Ling:              Yes.

And then they continued to train.

***************************

Jin:                 Uhhh! No! I cant.

Jin then threw the dairy to his bed. He paced around his room for a while.

 He then stopped by his window and looked up to the moon. He soon found

 himself calm.

Jin:                  What is wrong with me? I'm making a big deal over a dairy? 

What's the worse that could happen?

He walked over to his bed and carefully opened the diary.

*************************

Ling:               Huh…AHHH!

Hei:                 Ling? Are you okay? Why didn't you evade my punch?

Ling slowly got up from off the ground holding her cheek.

Ling:                I'm okay. It's just that…

Hei:                  Yes?

Ling:                I can't help but feel that something is wrong.

Hei:                  Huh, teenagers. I'm sure its nothing Ling. Don't worry.

 Now shall we continue?

Ling:                Yes sir.

************************

Jin flipped through the pages. He quickly scanned the writings, but one 

stood out to him as his eyes met the certain page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again. I just came home from school and had nothing to do, so I decided to_

_ write in here today. Sorry to say, this will be my last entry in my diary. Why?_

_ Technology of course! Heihachi gave me a brand new laptop, so for now on, _

_I will record all of my diary entries in there. Plus, it is also harder for Miharu to_

_ find or get into! For once I'll have my privacy! Oh, did I tell you? That day we_

_ all went to the amusement park, I dropped my diary and Jin picked it up! It's _

_a good thing I have fast reflexes! He didn't even have time to notice what it was. _

_Thank goodness! Can you imagine how it would be if he found it? If he even read _

_a page or two? What about the page I scribbled in that said "Ling Kazama" all over_

_ a page…Ahhh! That would be total chaos on my part! I'd probably be the laughing_

_ stalk of the school if Jin were to find it, what's worse, Miharu, or even: HWOARANG!_

_ All the letters I wrote and all the feelings I put down, all could be exposed in a matter _

_of minutes. That is why I HAVE to keep this private! I don't want ANYONE finding_

_ out how I feel until I find out how I feel first. Still, even if I was sure that I was in love_

_ with Jin, would I still tell him then? Nah. I'd be too afraid of rejection. I'm just not sure_

_ Jin thinks of me that way. I'm pretty silly huh? One day I'm hoping Jin asks me out, the _

_next I'm deathly afraid of him. Sometimes I'm sure he loves me and I don't, the next _

_I'm not sure of my feelings for him or his towards mine. This is a strange thing for me._

_ I just wish I could tell someone how I feel every now and then. It would be nice to have _

_someone there to listen to my secrets to one day, and not utter a single syllable the next._

_ And that is why I have a diary. This is where I can express my thoughts and deepest feelings._

_ All the things that go wrong and things I would like to change, like how I feel. I just wish _

_I was sure of the way I felt every now and then. How do I feel now? To tell you the truth,_

_ I miss him, a lot. Now I know he's just down stairs training, but some part of me cant stand_

_ to be away from him. Some part of me wants to look into his beautiful eyes forever. Some_

_ part of me wants to hold him in my arms and never let go…but then there are parts that say_

_ to stay away. That I am only asking for heart break, or that he just would never understand,_

_ he's not that type of guy…but then again I want to be with him. Because you see diary, some_

_ part of me DOES love him, I only wish it was all of me. Because, I do, I know I do! I just_

_ wish there was some way I could let him know….you see! There it is again! There's a little_

 voice inside of me saying " Don't go there Ling!" Then why do I still think about him this 

_way?! This part of me that hates, this part of me that loathes, that truly and honestly hates_

_ Jin Kazama. It isn't a big part of me, but it is a strong one. It's what's keeping me from _

_getting closer to Jin. And I hate it! Why can't I break away from it? Why does it control _

_me so much? Why? I have to get the part of me that is pure to get stronger. Another good_

_ vs. evil. Jin once told me that good will always triumph over evil because of love. So now _

_I say, part of me that loves, love him more._

Jin:            What? 

He must have read that same entry 6 times, trying to make sense of what it all said.

 But still, it all came to one conclusion, Ling wanted to love him, perhaps did love him.

 It was something he couldn't find himself believing. He slowly closed the diary and

 looked at the clock. It was getting very late. He went over to his bed and laid himself down.

Jin:            I cant believe this….does she really? But why? Why me, why now? 

Rrrrrr….this doesn't make any sense!

He tossed around in his bed and turned to look out the window.

Jin:            But why? 

He rolled around and turned off his lamp. He then pulled the covers over his head 

trying to get some sleep, but it never came. He thought about what the diary letter 

had said:  _part of me that loves, love him more._ He then smiled to himself as reality sunk in.

Jin:            She loves me…..

He closed his eyes as sleep took control.

Jin:           ……..I, I…..I love her too…..but she cant know, she can never know,

 not……now…..


	23. REAL LIFE

Ling slowly walked up to her bedroom. She was physically exhausted from the intense training she had received. It was now 11:15. But still, many thoughts ran through her head. Why was Jin so mean to her just then? Why wouldn't he let her comfort him? Why did he act like he hated her? She finally reached her room. The door had been closed. Jin must have closed it when he left the room. She lingered at the entrance for a moment as she opened her door. 

Ling:          I have to talk to him.

She slowly closed the door and headed for Jin's room. She slowly creeped around the mansion, careful not to awaken anyone. Most of the household was asleep by then, and breaking curfew was a major offense, especially for a women. She arrived at his door and found that it had not been locked. She slowly opened the door and entered. There he lay, with the moons glow shining on his body. He looked so peaceful there. It was hard to believe that a while ago, he was yelling at her and pushing her away. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the incident. She slowly turned away and started to walk out of the room, afraid of more rejection and future punishment, if she was ever caught in his room at the time. She slowly turned to take another look at Jin.

Ling:         I can't do this….

She hesitantly walked away, as she heard him stir in his sleep. She slowly turned the doorknob, trying carefully not to make much noise.

Jin:            Where are you going?

Ling's hand jolted back from the doorknob as her heart started to beat vigorously. She remained there at the door with her back facing him, afraid to turn around.

Jin:            Xiao? Isn't it a little late?

She remained with her back towards him. She did not answer.

Jin:            Well?

Ling:         I-I just wanted to talk to you, that's all…

She felt her heart racing, she had to get out of there now, she just had to. She slowly forced her hand up to the knob.

Jin:            No, wait.

Ling:         …….You need to sleep, I'm only bothering you….

Jin:            I couldn't sleep, so you're not bothering me.

Ling:          You need your sleep though, so I'll just be going.

Jin:             No. I want to know why you're here, first tell me why you came. and then you can go.

Ling:          ……..

Jin:             Well?

Ling:          I don't have to obey orders from you.

Jin:             No? ? But you do have to obey orders from Heihachi. I know that his rule about curfew and how a lady is not allowed into the room of another male, regardless.

Ling:          Well, you came into my room tonight, remember?

Jin:             That's different. Heihachi sent me.

Ling:           Still…

Jin:             Ling, I want to know why you came here. Just tell me that, and then you can leave.

Ling:          ………

Jin:             Fine. Is that it, well, you can go. It seems you don't want to be here anyway.

She didn't budge.

Jin:             I said you could leave.

Ling:          ……..

Jin:              There, you see? I gave you the opportunity to leave, and you didn't. You don't want to leave do you? You want to stay here, but why? Do you have something to say to me?

Ling:           …….

Jin:              No? Well, I have something that I would like to talk to you about.

Ling:           Huh?

Ling slowly turned around and saw Jin with an object in his hand. She quickly ran over to him.

Ling:           MY diary!

She snatched it out of his hand.

Ling:           What are you doing with my diary?! Well? Answer me!

Jin:               My, so quick for an answer? Why, when you wouldn't even answer a simple question when asked?

Ling:            …huh….that's different!

Jin:              How?!

Ling:           …..I don't know….I don't know! Just leave me alone!

Jin:              No. Not until you answer me. What was the meaning behind what you wrote? Tell, me Ling…

Ling:           You read it! You meant you actually read it! How-How could you?! I trusted you Jin!

Ling slapped him in the face. To Jin, it hurt, but he showed no signs of pain. He just kept looking intently into Ling's eyes.

Ling:           urrr! I hate you!

She turned to walk away, but Jin quickly grabbed her by the arm.

Jin:             No, no you don't.

Ling:          What? How do you know that I don't? How do you know Jin? Tell me! You don't know how I feel!  
Jin:              Yes I do.

Ling:           No Jin, you don't. You don't, you don—

Jin:              Yes I  do. It's so easy to tell how you feel. I look into your eyes and I see it Ling! I can see that you care for me, but that is all. 

She released her arm from Jin's grip and covered her face as she began to weep.

Jin:              Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?

Ling:            I was afraid….

Jin:               Afraid?

Ling:            I was afraid of my own feelings, and the consequences…

Jin:               But why? Why didn't you tell me?

Ling:            Does it even make a difference?

Jin:               How do you feel?

Ling:            What do you mean?

Jin:                How do you feel now?

Ling:            I'm not sure……..

Jin:                So, what your telling me is that you don't know how you feel?

Ling:            I know how I feel Jin. 

Jin:               Well?

Ling:            I feel betrayed, by someone I really care about.

Jin:               I said I was sorry.

Ling:            You say it, but you're not.

Jin:                Yes, I am.

Ling:             No, you aren't. You're just saying that.

Jin:                Ling, believe me, I am sorry.

Ling:              Are you telling me the truth?

Jin:                Yes, I am. I am sorry.

Ling smiled.

Ling:             I trust you. Then fine, I except you am apology.

Jin:                Good.

Ling:             But, why did you take it? What made you even look in it?

Jin:                ……….

Ling:              No answer? That's fair. You don't need to answer me, that's okay. 

Jin:                 Tell me how you feel.

Ling:               Jin….can we please stop this.

Jin:                  Tell me Ling…

He slowly walked over to her and held her hands.

Jin:                  How do you feel when I hold your hand?

Ling:                Jin….

He intently looked into her eyes.

Jin:                 Or when I gaze into your eyes, how do you feel?

Ling:              I-I don't-

He placed his hand against her cheek.

Jin:                 Tell me Ling, how do you feel….about us?

Ling quickly backed away surprised. Jin walked over to her and again grabbed her hand.

Ling:              Jin, no….

She pushed away his hand.

Jin:                 Ling….

Ling:              Jin, I'm sorry. I don't know.

Jin:                 Ling, you're confusing me.

Ling:               Exactly. I don't know. I'm not sure of how I feel; I don't know what I feel. I'm sorry, I can't determine….I just cant Jin. This, this is just so confusing…..I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt myself, I don't want to do something that I would regret.

Jin:                You would regret loving me?

Ling:              No.

Jin:                 So you love me?

Ling:              …..No.

Jin:                 No?

Ling:              No! I mean…..I…..Jin, I'm sorry I don't know yet, please, give it time.

Jin:                 There is no time.

Ling:               I'm sorry then.

Jin:                  …….Your diary is over there. You can leave now if you'd like.

He turned around and headed towards his window.. Ling saw that he was hurt and grabbed onto his arm.

Ling:               Jin! Don't do this to me! Jin, please don't be mad…

Jin:                  I'm not mad….

Ling:               Jin! Please, you must understand! This is a new feeling for me, I just don't know how to react. Jin, if you would only give it time. Oh Jin! Please don't leave like this! Jin!

Jin:                  I'm okay.

Ling:               No. Youre not. You hate me.

Jin:                  I don't hate you….

Ling:               You lie! There, you see? You're lying again to me. Jin, please don't lie to me, please don't be mad.

Jin:                   I'm not mad.

He lied.

Ling:               Jin, you must understand. I care for you. I care for you deeply, I really do. You must believe me!

He shrugged her arm off and walked to his window. He opened a window door, which lead to his balcony. There he walked out and rested his arms on the ledge.

Ling:               Jin……

She then walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She looked up to the ceiling and began to cry.


	24. Entry 14: Why?

OKAY, NOW I KNOW I LEFT YOU ALL WITH A SAD ENDING, BUT 

THAT ONLY MAKES THE STORY GREATER RIGHT? WELL, DON'T

 WORRY; I'VE NOT LET YOU DOWN NOW. STAY WITH ME AND 

YOU'LL HAVE THE GREATEST "ENDING" EVER! WELL, FIRST, XIAO

 HAS HER DIARY BACK, SO WHAT'S THERE TO DO BUT WRITE IN IT! 

BY THE WAY, FOR YOUR INFO, THIS IS ALL HAPPENING IN THE 

SAME NIGHT. WELL, HERE'S HER ENTRY THAT NIGHT. REAL LIFE

NEXT CHAPTER. WELL, ENJOY!

Date:              

Location:

Dear Diary,

Why me? Why must it always be me? These tears I cry, these awful tears. Does he

 know I cry them for him? Why must he push me away? Jin! Please know I care for

 you! Why, why why?! Jin, please, just give it time. I know that if you give us time i'm 

bound to love you! I know I'll love you! Please, I don't care for the fact that you read

 this diary, please, please find this.  Why don't we have time? Why? What is the hurry?

 Is it because of the tournament? Is it because you think you don't have time? What is it?

 Oh diary, I don't think I ever cared for some one so much. My heart aches, my whole

 body aches. I can't sleep. All I keep thinking about is him. I hope he understands, 

I want him to hear me, to see me. Does he love me? Does he really love me? He never

said he did, then why does he want to know how I feel so bad? The way he looked into

 my eyes, it was almost like he was looking into my very soul. Do I love him……please, 

part of me that loves…why couldn't I tell him?! Why?! I thought I loved him, what is wrong

 with me? Why am I not strong? Why don't I love him? PLEASE! I want to, I only want to. 

Don't you know Jin? I want to love you, but I cant, I just cant. I'm shaking. Do you know 

that? I'm crying, do you care? Do you?……Of course you do, you love me don't you? 

If you were only here, you would wrap me in your arms and say, " Don't worry Xiao, it's 

alright. Stop shaking, there, you see? It's alright, I'm here." Jin, do you really love me? 

Because, if you do, if you tell me, I will love you. I will love only you and no one else, not 

even myself. If you just say the words, my heart is yours. But you have to say it yourself. 

I will not tell you. There, my mind is made up, all you have to say is three simple words and

 I'm yours. I will enjoy it to. I wont be afraid, I will just be safe in your arms every day 

and love no one else but you. My heart will be all yours, only if you want it. So, here it is,

 will you take it? No, no answer. I will have to ask you myself. But, I will not ask if you 

love me, I will ask how you feel, then I will tell you if I love you or not. So now diary, 

I will go and see Jin. I will find out what I feel once and for all. Good bye. 

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu


	25. REAL LIFE

HEY EVERYONE, NOW HERE COMES THE CONCLUSION TO THIS LONG 

SCENE…BUT WILL IT ALL END HERE? WELL, READ TO FIND OUT!!!

Ling Xiaoyu closed her diary. She slowly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She then 

looked at her clock, not too long she heard the mansion clock, which struck twelve. It 

was now 12:14. She looked up out her window into the glowing night sky. The moon was

 full that night. Everything outside the mansion was at a peaceful harmony, but inside, it was

 filled with tears and pain. She still couldn't sleep. She finally summed up the courage and

 decided she would talk to Jin once more. She took one more look out the window and 

let one last tear fall as she closed her eyes.

Ling:       This will be the last tear of pain I will ever shed…Jin, now I will know once and for all.

She slowly made her way up the steps, trying not to make a sound. Afraid of waking up 

Heihachi and facing the consequences of breaking the strict rule of curfew. Once at Jin's

 door, she had decided to knock lightly, but she soon decided that that was not the brightest 

of ideas. She slowly opened the door assuming to find him fast asleep. But he wasn't. 

He was in the same place she had left him: at the balcony. He was in the same spot,

 starring into the night sky. He had clearly not moved since. She knew he was unaware 

of her entrance. She slowly made her way to the balcony door. She leaned up against it

 and admired for a moment the figure infront of her. She scanned his figure intently. She

 then sighed to herself. If she had not been caught up in her daydreaming, she would have 

noticed his body flinch. He was now aware of the person who was in the room with him,

 but still he did not turn around.

Jin:         You couldn't sleep too huh?

Ling blushed lightly caught off guard.

Ling:       Sorry, I was just…

Jin:          It's okay.

Jin smiled to himself.

Jin:          I was going to go up to your room in a little bit too. I guess you beat me too it…

Ling:        ….yeah, I guess….

Jin folded his arms trying to warm himself up. Ling noticed this but remained where she 

was.

Ling:        You cold? I could get you a shirt if you want….

Jin:           No. I'm fine.

There was silence for a while, neither moving from their spots. Ling, continued to stare 

at the figure before her, while Jin kept his back towards her, looking up to the night sky.

 He then slowly put his arms down as warmth flowed through his body once more.

Jin:           Ling, come here for a second.

Ling:         Huh? Why?

Jin smiled once more.

Jin:           Come watch the sky with me.

Ling:         The sky?

Jin:            Yeah. Ling, will you come and watch the stars with me?  
Ling smiled to herself. Jin was speaking in such a soft tone. He made her feel happy again.

 He was, to her, the same friend again. She slowly walked over to his side. Once there, 

she looked up to the sky. It was so beautiful. She then moved her eyes down to her friend.

 He was busy looking up at the stars; he never moved his eyes away to even notice her there.

Ling:         It's beautiful.

Jin:            Yeah. 

Ling:         You do this often?

Jin:            Well, I use to always do this with my mother every night.

Ling:          Really?

Jin:            Yeah, we use go outside every night and look up to the stars.

Ling:          Why?

Jin:             We'd go there to think…

Ling:           To think? About what?

Jin:              I shouldn't say think. We went up there to clear our minds. It was always so

 refreshing.

Ling looked up to the sky and closed her eyes.

Ling:           Yes, it is.

Jin looked down at her for the first time since she came up there. To him, she looked a little

 funny. He let out a little laugh. Ling heard this and quickly opened her eyes. When doing 

so, she met the eyes of Jin, looking long fully into hers. She could feel her face start to warm. 

She quickly darted her head to the ground and began to blush. Jin noticed this and began 

to laugh a little.

Ling:           What's so funny?

She had said it in a shy sort of way. She had not yelled, not gotten angry. She was still in

 an uncomfortable position.

Jin:              Nothing, its nothing.

They both looked up to the sky once more. It was silent for a while.

Jin:              I don't do it quite as often.

Ling:            Huh? Don't do what Jin?

Jin:              I don't do this quite as often anymore, not after my mom…died.

Ling:           Yes, you told me once. I'm so sorry Jin.

Jin:              Don't be. Its okay, really it is. I really don't mind. To me, it still seems like

 she's still right here: guiding me, teaching me, helping me, and loving me. I really miss her, 

but not as much as people might expect. Because to me, she's still here.

Ling looked up to her friend and saw the slightly hurt expression on his face. She then 

whispered to herself, which was unaware by Jin.

Ling:            Oh Jin….

Jin:               Ling, the tournaments tomorrow you know…

Ling:            Yes, I know. It all seemed to happen so soon.

Jin:               Yeah……hey Ling….

Ling:            Yes?

Jin:               I want you….I want you to take care out there okay?

Ling:            Jin?

Jin:               Because, I wont be there all the time now. I wont always be there to protect 

you…no matter how much I want to.

Ling:            Yes Jin.

Jin:               I want you to promise me you'll take care okay?

Ling:            Yes, I promise.

Jin:               Good.

He then looked down to Ling and took her hands into his.

Jin:               Because you know Ling, you mean so much to me.

Ling:             Yes, you mean a lot to me to Jin. But, tell me…how do you feel?

Jin:               What? I told you, you mean a lot to me. More than you ever know.

Ling then moved her gaze to the ground, a bit hurt by his answer.

Ling:             Yes, then, good for you.

Jin:                Huh?

Ling:              No, nothing.

Jin smiled at her and slowly bent down to give her a kiss. Ling saw this, but no matter how

 much she wanted it to happen, she moved her head away.

Ling:              Jin, no.

Jin:                What? I can't kiss you? Don't you want me to?

Ling:              Yes, you can kiss me.

He once more moved in to kiss her, but Ling moved her head and his lips landed on her

 forehead. Jin opened his eyes, a little surprised, but slowly smiled to himself. He could see

 the impression he made on his little friend. He saw that she smiled warmly. He then held 

her close to him and continued to kiss her on the forehead again and again. Ling never 

refused. She was happy where she was.

Jin:                 You'll never know….how much…..

Ling:               Yes, I'll never know, as long as you don't tell me….

Jin:                 What?

Ling:               No, nothing.

Jin smiled once more and kissed her on the forehead again and again. Ling smiled to herself.

Ling:               This is a funny game we play isn't it?

Jin:                  What? What game?

Ling:                Oh, don't worry. You play it better than you think.

Jin:                   I don't under stand.

Ling:                This silly game we play….but don't worry, I'm not mad.

Jin:                   I'm not playing.

He bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Ling:                No.

He continued to move closer.

Jin:                   Yes…Please.

Ling:                No.

Jin stopped. He looked into her eyes.

Jin:                   Why not?

She looked back into his eyes. His eyes, they were as if he was looking into her soul, 

trying to find an answer. She quickly averted her eyes.

Ling:                I'm sorry.

Jin:                  No. You're right.

Ling:               No, I'm sorry. It's alright.

Jin reluctantly let go of her and walked back into his room. Ling followed.

Jin:                  No, you're right. I'm sorry.

Ling:                No, don't apologize. I was over reacting. Its okay now, you can kiss me

 if you want. I wouldn't mind.

Jin:                  No. It just wouldn't be right—it's not the right time.

Ling:                *smiles* You're sweet.

Jin:                  No I'm not.

He went over and sat on his bed. Ling followed. She sat on his bed beside him, wrapped

 her arms around his arm, and smiled sweetly at him.

Ling:               Yes you are. You're even sweeter than you think.

Jin smiled.

Ling:                You're wonderful. You will be good to me wont you?

Jin:                  Of course.

Ling:               You see, that is why I love you. You are so good to me. I would be glad 

to kiss you if you don't mind.

Jin:                  But, you don't love me that way, so that is why I cant.

Ling:                That is fine with me. It's better this way.

Jin:                  How can you be so sure?

He looked intently into her eyes. She looked confused for a moment, but smiled at him 

once more as she held tighter to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ling:               You will be good to me wont you? Because, you know, we have a strange 

life together.

Jin:                  ……

Ling:                But I won't mind, just as long as you are here with me.

Jin kissed her on her head.

Ling:                This is such a rotten game we play, isn't it?

Jin:                   Ling, I don't under stand.

Ling:                Jin, don't be dull.

Jin:                   I'm not being dull.

Ling:                You play the game as well as you think.

He brought her to look into his eyes.

Jin:                   Do you always know what people think?

Ling:                 No, but I do with you. You don't have to pretend anymore. You really 

don't. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it always; just as good as you can see it in me. 

But still, you wont tell me will you?

Jin:                   Tell you what?

Ling smiled.

Ling:                 There, you see. You play it even when you don't know. But still, that's 

enough of that. Is there anything you want to talk about?

Jin:                    What game?

Ling:                  Jin, that's enough of that. I don't want us to end up upset again. Lets

 just enjoy this time okay?

Jin:                    What game Ling?

Ling:                  Jin….

Jin:                     Do you think I'm playing?

Ling:                  No. I don't think you intend to, it just happens. You're hiding something 

from me, and I can feel it. Either that or you just don't feel that way at all.

Jin:                    I'm not hiding anything.

Ling:                 Jin, please don't lie when you don't have to. Its okay, I'm not mad.

He pressed her hand firmly.

Jin:                   Ling, I'm not hiding. I'm not going to hide this anymore…

Ling:                 Jin…..

Jin:                   Ling, kiss me.

Ling:                 Please Jin, I'm really tired.

Jin:                   Kiss me, though.

Ling:                 No Jin.

Jin:                   Kiss me Xiao.

Ling:                 No Jin, you don't really want me to.

Jin:                    Yes, I do.

Ling:                 Why Jin? Why?

Jin:                    Because

Ling:                  Because why?

Jin:                    Because I love you.

***************THE END***************

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST LOVE LEAVING YOU WONDERING SO YOU COULD

 ALWAYS COME BACK FOR MORE!J IM WICKED ARENT I? BUT YOU KNOW 

YOU ALL LOVE ME!J WANT TO KNOW WHAT FINDS OUT NEXT? REVIEW

 NOW AND I'LL TELL YOU!!! REAL LIFE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT WILL XIAO

 SAY NOW?!? DUN DUN DUH DUN…..


	26. REAL LIFE

HEY EVERY ONE! SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I KNOW THAT YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS FIC! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? READ ON….

Jin:                   Kiss me Xiao.

Ling:                 No Jin, you don't really want me to.

Jin:                    Yes, I do.

Ling:                 Why Jin? Why?

Jin:                    Because

Ling:                  Because why?

Jin:                    Because I love you.

***************************

Ling:                 What did you say?

Jin:                   I said I love you Xioa.

Ling:                 I know what you said, but why?

Jin:                   Because I do Xiao. I love you.

Ling:                 Jin….

Jin:                   Do you love me?

Ling:                 Yes, of course I do….but….

Jin:                   But, just not in that way right?

Ling:                 Jin…..No that's not it….

Jin:                   Then what?

Ling:                 Jin, to me, its seems you only said that because you want to kiss me.

Jin:                    …….

Ling:                 If you wanted a kiss, why don't you just ask Julia, she would gladly

 give you one…

Jin:                   That's not it Xiao! You got it all wrong!  
Ling looked at Jin. She was completely hurt. She thought that Jin was only using her.

Ling:                 Then what is it Jin? Are you saying you really love me?

Jin:                   Yes Ling! That it exactly what I'm saying! Ling….

He took hold of her hand.

Jin:                   Ling, I think I've fallen in love with you. You see, I cant stop thinking 

about you. Ling, you have to believe me. If you think that the only reason I said that 

was to get a kiss from you, your wrong….

He brought her to look into his eyes.

Jin:                   You're completely wrong….

Ling looked into his eyes and felt tears come to her face. She could see that he was

 telling the truth, and she felt hurt accusing him otherwise.

Jin:                   Xiao? Do you understand now? I wont kiss you then….I'm happy 

just being here with you…but, it wont be that way for long. That is why I wanted one

 last kiss, something to hold onto when I fight, to know that there is something else

 worth fighting for….

Ling:                 Oh Jin, you are so good to me….but why do you love me so much? 

Youre too good for me, I don't deserve you…

Jin:                   No ling, It's me who doesn't deserve you.

Ling:                 No Jin!

To Jin's surprise, Ling had flung her arms around him.

Ling:                 No Jin! You deserve me, you deserve me! We should be together Jin!

Jin:                   So what are you saying?

Ling:                 Jin, I love you!

Jin:                   What?

Ling pulled away and looked into his eyes with a softened gaze. She then lowered her

 voice to a near whisper.

Ling:                 I love you…

She was so close to his face. Jin could feel her warm breath against his face. He didn't

 understand, but something compelled him to move in closer. Before they knew it, they

 were both entwined with each other's lips. Jin pressed his lips firmly onto Ling's. She

 tightened her arms around his neck. Jin kissed harder and nibbled at Ling's lip trying to

 open it, but it was closed tight. He decided to stop, to him, this was enough. He pulled

 away. They were still close to each other's face, eyes closed shut. They were breathing,

 letting each others' breath hit the other one's face.  Jin again Kissed her slowly, and

 pulled away. He then kissed her  on the nose, then on her forehead.

Ling:                 This….is, it's too good to be true….

Jin continued to kiss her on the lips again.

Ling:                 Jin…..

Jin:                   I love you so much…..

He stopped and looked at Ling's face. Her eyes were still closed tight. He moved 

in closer and kissed her eyelids.

Jin:                   You make me so happy Xiao…..I love you….

Ling:                 I love you more….I love you more than you'll ever know…..

Jin:                   Kiss me.

Ling opened her eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips again. She pulled away and

 smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her into one last passionate kiss which 

seemed to last forever. When he pulled away, he ended it with soft small kisses, 

which were given in return. He kissed her once more on her forehead, and then 

brought her closer to him. Ling then rested her head on his chest.

Ling"                I cant believe this is happening to me….

Jin stroked her hair gently.

Jin:                   I love you, and I will always love you…

She looked up into his eyes. She stretched her head upward and kissed him 

softly on the lips.

Ling:                 I love you too….

She closed her eyes and slowly feel asleep in her lover's arms. 

*********8THE END***********8

YOU LIKE? REVIEW NOW! THIS IS SO NOT OVER! FROM NOW ON,

ITS GOING TO BE TOTALLY ROMANTIC, WITH SADNESS AND 

ACTION AND ALL OF THE ABOVE! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!

WELL, WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAP! UNTIL NEXT TIME, BUH

BYE!


	27. REAL LIFE

WOW! OKAY, IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING….BUT I CANT HELP IT…YOU SEE, IM SOO SICK BEYOND ALL REASON! I COUGH AND BARF….ITS SO DISGUSTING….I HOPE NOTHING SERIOUS HAPPENS….OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN….THAT WOULD SUCK WOULDN'T IT? WELL, JUST REVIEW…IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER….WELL, HERES THE STORY…SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL MAD……

REAL LIFE:   "When you wake up in the morning….I will still love you…."

Jin:              I love you, and I will always love you…

She looked up into his eyes. She stretched her head upward and kissed him 

softly on the lips.

Ling:            I love you too….

She closed her eyes and slowly feel asleep in her lover's arms.

Jin:     And when you wake up in the morning….I will still love you….

Jin closed his eyes and feel asleep.

******THE NEXT MORNING*********

Heihachi had gotten up early that morning. He wanted to train with Jin some more, and ultimately, put the rest of his plan into action. An evil smirk came to his face as he headed over to Jin's room.

Awakened by the sun light hitting his face, Jin squinted his eyes. He heard someone stir beside him, and when looking and greeted by the figure of Ling, he smiled warmly. She was curled up beside him. Nothing had happened, they didn't even sleep "so close". Ling had just rested that night with her head against Jin's chest. Jin looked at her again and brushed the bangs out of her face. Doing so, she began to stir.

Jin:     I cant believe it, it wasn't a dream…..it wasn't another one of those silly dreams….now, it's real….It's all real…..Xiao, Xiao….are you still asleep?

Ling:   Huh?……..Jin?

Ling squinted her eyes as she saw the figure that greeted her come into focus. She then smiled and threw her arms around him. Jin fell back and started to laugh.

Jin:     Well, I see you're feeling good today!

Ling:   Never better!

And she moved in to give him a kiss when suddenly they heard the sound of footprints coming towards Jin's room. Ling stopped for a moment, with their lips very close, but then she persisted to move in to a kiss. But suddenly, she felt Jin back away.

Jin:     No, it's Heihachi.

Ling:   I don't care…

She moved in closer. Jin couldn't resist and moved in his lips closer towards hers, until they were firmly pressed against each other.

Ling:   I….I….I don't…care if…..if he finds out…….

Ling pulled away from their kiss to catch her breath. She looked intently into Jin's eyes. The sound of Heihachi pulling against the door knob was heard. But still, Ling never left her gaze. Jin then pulled away from it.

Jin:     If he finds out, you'll be kicked out.

Ling:   I don't care!

Hei:    Jin? You awake?!

Jin:     Um…Yeah…hold on……

He then turned to Ling.

Jin:     Ling please, you have to go.

Ling:   No Jin, please, I don't want to be away from you….just don't leave me now….you promised Jin….don't leave me…please…..

Jin:     Ling….

He moved close to kiss her again.

Hei:    Jin Kazama! Open this door!

Jin:     Ling, I will never leave you….

He kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

Hei:    Jin! Open this at once!!!!

He payed no attention. He was occupied in a kiss, one he would never break from, even for the world. But then, Ling surprised him by breaking away.

Ling:   No.

Jin:     What?

Ling:   I cant do this to you.

She ran towards the balcony. She climed over it and dangled her feet over the top. Jin then grabbed her arms.

Ling:   Don't worry, I've done this before. I'll be okay.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Ling:   Just, don't make him too mad okay? I don't want him hurting you….

Jin:     He cant hurt me…not anymore…..

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ling:   Cuz, you have me right? Is that it?

Jin:     Yeah….because I have you now…..

He gave her one last passionate kiss.

Jin:     Meet me in the garden after breakfast. No one will bother us there.

Ling:   Yeah…..take care okay?

Jin:     Yeah, don't worry. I can handle Heihachi.

Hei:    Jin!!

Jin:     Just hold on!!!

Hei:    Hold on?!? Hold on?!?!? If I get in there…..

Jin:     Hurry….

Ling:   Will you be alright?

Jin:     I'll be fine.

Ling:   Okay, I'll meet you after breakfast. Bye.

Jin:     Yeah, bye.

He watched with a smile as she slowly made her way down the balcony, but his moment of happiness was soon interrupted. Heihachi came barging in knocking the door down.

Hei:    Jin! Kazama Jin! Where are you?!?!  
  


Jin:     I'm over here….calm down, you'll wake up the whole household.

Hei:    Why you?!?

But then, he slowly calmed down, as he remembered his "master plan".

Hei:    *clears his throat* Excuse me. You are right, I should watch my temper.

Jin:     Huh?

Hei:    Jin, I would like it if you would come train with me today.

Jin:     It's nothing like the usual is it? 

Hei:    No. Actually its not. I've been thinking Jin. I haven't been too nice to you lately. I mean, after all, I am your grandfater. I'm all you have left.

_Jin:     No, you aren't. I still have her…._

Hei:    What was that?

Jin:     Nothing. What was it youre saying?

Hei:    Well, I've decided to change. How would you like to come train with me? Just regular ordinary training. Nothing fancy. Just grandfather  to grandson. What do you say?

Heihachi held out his hand.

Jin was a bit thrown back by this proposal, but still, Heihachi was acting quite different. He seemed to be serious. Jin smiled and shook hands with his grandfather.

Jin:     Yes, I don't see why not. 

Hei:    Very good. We'll start in a little bit. Well, you better go eat breakfast, oh and, wake up Miss Xiaoyu. Ask if she would want to join us.

Jin:     Ling?

Hei:    Forget it, you go get dressed. I will ask her.

Jin thought for a moment. Training! They were suppose to meet after breakfast! The tournament was about to start really soon, and today would have been the last time for them to mee.

Jin:     Um…Grandfather….

Hei:    Yes Jin. What is it?

Jin:     With all do respect, I don't think Xiao would feel up to training today.

Hei:    Why not?

Jin:     Well, you see….the tournament starts today and….

Hei:    Oh, yes, the tournament. Didn't I tell you? It's been postponed.

Jin:     Postponed? Till when?

An evil smirk came over Heihachi's face.

Hei:    Why Jin, it's on your birthday!

Jin:     My birthday?

Hei:    Yes, there isn't a problem is there?

Jin thought for a moment. Heihachi was being incredibly nice, and Jin didn't want to upset him. 

Jin:     No, it's perfect.

Hei:    Well, then, good. Get dressed son, I will be waiting for you in the dojo.

Jin:     Yes.

And Heihachi left.

************THE END*****************

WELL, I HOPED THAT YOU LIKED THIS ONE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. IVE BEEN SO SICK! WELL, ILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! WELL, LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	28. SORRY BOUT THIS!

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING SOONER! IVE BEEN REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SICK! YEAH, AND IM JUST NOW GETTING OVER MY SICKNESS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST FINALLY GETTING OVER IT! I WAS SO MISERABLE! I MEAN, YOU GOTTA BE TO BE SICK FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND BARFING EVERYOTHER DAY! WELL, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IM NOT DEAD, AND TO JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME! I PROMISE I WILL NOT DISERT ALL MY XIAOYIN FANS WHO STAY COMMITTED TO MY STORIES!    I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS…..(SNIFF….) WELL, ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF! I JUST WANT TO SAY TO STAY WITH ME CUZ I WILL WRITE THE REST SOON!

LOVE YA ALL!


	29. REAL LIFE

WOW! OKAY, IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING….BUT I

 CANT HELP IT…YOU SEE, IM SOO SICK BEYOND ALL REASON! I COUGH

 AND BARF….ITS SO DISGUSTING….I HOPE NOTHING SERIOUS HAPPENS

….OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN….

THAT WOULD SUCK WOULDN'T IT? WELL, JUST REVIEW…IT WILL

 MAKE ME FEEL BETTER….WELL, HERES THE STORY…SORRY FOR 

MAKING YOU ALL MAD……

REAL LIFE:   "When you wake up in the morning….I will still love you…."

Jin:              I love you, and I will always love you…

She looked up into his eyes. She stretched her head upward and kissed him 

Softly on the lips.

Ling:            I love you too….

She closed her eyes and slowly feel asleep in her lover's arms.

Jin:     And when you wake up in the morning….I will still love you….

Jin closed his eyes and feel asleep.

******THE NEXT MORNING*********

Heihachi had gotten up early that morning. He wanted to train with Jin some more,

 and ultimately, put the rest of his plan into action. An evil smirk came to his face

 as he headed over to Jin's room.

Awakened by the sunlight hitting his face, Jin squinted his eyes. He heard someone 

stir beside him, and when looking and greeted by the figure of Ling, he smiled warmly.

 She was curled up beside him. Nothing had happened, they didn't even sleep

 "so close". Ling had just rested that night with her head against Jin's chest. Jin looked

 at her again and brushed the bangs out of her face. Doing so, she began to stir.

Jin:     I cant believe it, it wasn't a dream…..it wasn't another one of those silly 

dreams….now, it's real….It's all real…..Xiao, Xiao….are you still asleep?

Ling:   Huh?……..Jin?

Ling squinted her eyes as she saw the figure that greeted her come into focus. She

 then smiled and threw her arms around him. Jin fell back and started to laugh.

Jin:     Well, I see you're feeling good today!

Ling:   Never better!

And she moved in to give him a kiss when suddenly they heard the sound of 

footprints coming towards Jin's room. Ling stopped for a moment, with their lips

 very close, but then she persisted to move in to a kiss. But suddenly, she felt

 Jin back away.

Jin:     No, it's Heihachi.

Ling:   I don't care…

She moved in closer. Jin couldn't resist and moved in his lips closer towards hers,

 until they were firmly pressed against each other.

Ling:   I….I….I don't…care if…..if he finds out…….

Ling pulled away from their kiss to catch her breath. She looked intently into

 Jin's eyes. The sound of Heihachi pulling against the doorknob was heard. 

But still, Ling never left her gaze. Jin then pulled away from it.

Jin:     If he finds out, you'll be kicked out.

Ling:   I don't care!

Hei:    Jin? You awake?!

Jin:     Um…Yeah…hold on……

He then turned to Ling.

Jin:     Ling please, you have to go.

Ling:   No Jin, please, I don't want to be away from you….just don't 

leave me now….you promised Jin….don't leave me…please…..

Jin:     Ling….

He moved close to kiss her again.

Hei:    Jin Kazama! Open this door!

Jin:     Ling, I will never leave you….

He kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

Hei:    Jin! Open this at once!!!!

He payed no attention. He was occupied in a kiss, one he would never break 

from, even for the world. But then, Ling surprised him by breaking away.

Ling:   No.

Jin:     What?

Ling:   I cant do this to you.

She ran towards the balcony. She climbed over it and dangled her feet over 

the top. Jin then grabbed her arms.

Ling:   Don't worry, I've done this before. I'll be okay.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Ling:   Just, don't make him too mad okay? I don't want him hurting you….

Jin:     He cant hurt me…not anymore…..

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ling:   Cuz, you have me right? Is that it?

Jin:     Yeah….because I have you now…..

He gave her one last passionate kiss.

Jin:     Meet me in the garden after breakfast. No one will bother us there.

Ling:   Yeah…..take care okay?

Jin:     Yeah, don't worry. I can handle Heihachi.

Hei:    Jin!!

Jin:     Just hold on!!!

Hei:    Hold on?!? Hold on?!?!? If I get in there…..

Jin:     Hurry….

Ling:   Will you be alright?

Jin:     I'll be fine.

Ling:   Okay, I'll meet you after breakfast. Bye.

Jin:     Yeah, bye.

He watched with a smile as she slowly made her way down the balcony,

 but his moment of happiness was soon interrupted. Heihachi came barging

 in knocking the door down.

Hei:    Jin! Kazama Jin! Where are you?!?!  
  


Jin:     I'm over here….calm down, you'll wake up the whole household.

Hei:    Why you?!?

But then, he slowly calmed down, as he remembered his "master plan".

Hei:    *clears his throat* Excuse me. You are right, I should watch my temper.

Jin:     Huh?

Hei:    Jin, I would like it if you would come train with me today.

Jin:     It's nothing like the usual is it? 

Hei:    No. Actually its not. I've been thinking Jin. I haven't been too nice

 to you lately. I mean, after all, I am your grandfather. I'm all you have left.

_Jin:     No, you aren't. I still have her…._

Hei:    What was that?

Jin:     Nothing. What was it you're saying?

Hei:    Well, I've decided to change. How would you like to come train with me?

 Just regular ordinary training. Nothing fancy. Just grandfather  to grandson.

 What do you say?

Heihachi held out his hand.

Jin was a bit thrown back by this proposal, but still, Heihachi was acting quite

 different. He seemed to be serious. Jin smiled and shook hands with his grandfather.

Jin:     Yes, I don't see why not. 

Hei:    Very good. We'll start in a little bit. Well, you better go eat breakfast,

 oh and, wake up Miss Xiaoyu. Ask if she would want to join us.

Jin:     Ling?

Hei:    Forget it, you go get dressed. I will ask her.

Jin thought for a moment. Training! They were suppose to meet after breakfast!

 The tournament was about to start really soon, and today would have been the

 last time for them to me.

Jin:     Um…Grandfather….

Hei:    Yes Jin. What is it?

Jin:     With all do respect, I don't think Xiao would feel up to training today.

Hei:    Why not?

Jin:     Well, you see….the tournament starts today and….

Hei:    Oh, yes, the tournament. Didn't I tell you? It's been postponed.

Jin:     Postponed? Till when?

An evil smirk came over Heihachi's face.

Hei:    Why Jin, it's on your birthday!

Jin:     My birthday?

Hei:    Yes, there isn't a problem is there?

Jin thought for a moment. Heihachi was being incredibly nice, and Jin didn't want

 to upset him. 

Jin:     No, it's perfect.

Hei:    Well, then, good. Get dressed son, I will be waiting for you in the dojo.

Jin:     Yes.

And Heihachi left.

************THE END*****************

WELL, I HOPED THAT YOU LIKED THIS ONE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. 

BEEN SO SICK! WELL, ILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! WELL

, LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	30. REAL LIFE

Hei:      Well, then, good. Get dressed son, I will be waiting for you in the dojo.

Jin:       Yes.

And Heihachi left.

**************

Ling walked through the garden in a daydreaming state. She picked a cherry blossom of a tree and looked at it with loving eyes. She was in love, and it was obvious by her happy countanance. While she reminisced in her memories of that day, she could hear footsteps approaching her. Thinking it would be Jin coming to meet her, she eagerly turned around, but was disappointed to meet one of the servants.

Ling:     Oh, hi Nana. It's just you…

Nana:   Just me? Why my child, why do you look so sad?

Ling:     I'm not sad.

Nana:   Well, then, you look rather disappointed.

Ling smiled at herself.

Ling:     No, I'm not disappointed.

She started to hum a joyful tune and Nana, the old servant, smiled to herself.

Nana:   Ahh…I see now. Miss Xiaoyu is in love.

Nana smiled to herself and Ling turned around shocked and embarrassed.

Ling:     In love? I'm not IN LOVE! What would give you such an idea Nana?

Ling turned back around hiding her face which was now bright red. Nana continued to smile to herself. She knew all too well what was going on. After all, she had once been young and in love. She had also witnessed how Ling and Jin seemed to be getting close. And she noticed the occasional glances at each other. She knew all too well what was going on.

Nana:   I wouldn't blame you…that Jin sure is handsome…

The old made began to smile as Ling blushed furiously.

Ling:     Nana! You're crazy! I would never fall in love with Jin Kazama, and I don't ever soon plan to!

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps. Ling and the maid turned around to see Jin. He stood there. He didn't make a sound, didn't make a move. The only thing was the sad and hurt expression on his face.

Nana:   Oh, Mr. Kazama…What a surprise.

Ling:     Jin…..I…

There was a pause of silence. The maid called "Nana" began to feel quite awkward, and yet felt pity for Ling.

Nana:   Well, excuse me. I better get going. Good bye miss Xiaoyu. Goodbye Mr. Kazama.

No sound was made and the old maid walked away. Then they were left, alone. Jin still stood at his same place, with the same hurt expression, with his head looking towards the ground. Ling stood with her back turned to him. She knew what she said had hurt Jin. She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't find herself to. After all, what would someone have say at a time like this? Finally, Ling broke the silence.

Ling:     Jin….I-….What you heard…well, I don't know what you thought it meant….I mean….what I'm trying to say is….

She could hear him begin to walk away. She turned around to see him walking away. Ling ran after him into the forest.

Ling:     Jin!

He continued to walk away.

Ling:     Jin! Would you just listen to me?

Jin:       I heard enough.

Ling:     Well, you have to listen to the whole story!

Jin:       ….

Ling:     Jin! Are you listening? Please stop.

Jin:       ….

Ling:     Are you mad at me?

Jin:       ….

Ling:     Do you hate me?  
Jin:       I don't hate you.

Ling      Well, please stop and listen to me.

Jin:       No.

He continued to walk off. Ling could feel the tears come to her eyes, but she held back the tears and kept her composure. She knew there was no getting through to him. This, in return made her angry.

Ling:     Fine! Be that way.

She turned the opposite way and began to walk away. It wasn't even 5 seconds later when she heard her name.

Jin:       Ling wait.

She turned around, and saw that Jin had stopped. She then started to walk up to him.

Ling:     Are you mad at me?

Jin smiled.

Jin:       No, I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you.

Ling smiled back.

Ling:     At least let me tell you the story.

Jin:       Lets not talk about that okay? After all, you didn't really mean it did you?

Ling:     Of course not.

Jin took hold of her hand and led her to his favorite spot in the forest. He would always spend time there to relax. It was absolutely breath taking. It was the most amazing thing Ling ever saw. Here, Jin told her about the tournament, and how it was rescheduled. Ling, of course, was happy to know this. They would both have some more time to spend together. And being together with Jin is the only thing she wanted.

Ling:     Jin?

Jin:       Yeah?

Ling:…..Isn't the sunset beautiful today?

Jin:       Yeah.

Ling:     …….Jin?

Jin:       Hmm?

Ling:     ….How…..how do you know if you're, well, you know…. in love?

Jin looked at Ling a bit confused. Ling looked back up at him and looked into his eyes. Jin began to blush and looked away.

Jin:       Well…

Ling:     Well what?

Jin:       Love….love is….

Ling:     Love is what?

Jin:       Love Is kind of like a state of mind..

Ling looked up a bit surprised.

Ling:     "State of Mind"? Wow. That's the first time I ever heard that one. Why do you say that?

Jin:       Well, because it's true.

Ling:     How so.

Ling laid her head back on Jin's shoulder and continued to watch the sun set.

Jin:       Love is kind of like a decision you see. You choose to love someone. Just like you choose to hate someone. Love isn't a feeling or an emotion, because if it's made from the heart, it will outlast anything. You don't "feel" or have an "emotion" for a long time. Those things just come and go. The way I see it, love is not a "feeling", it's a state of mind.

Ling:     Ohhh…I see now. What you're trying to say is that if it's a state of mind, it will never leave you.

Jin:       Exactly.

Ling:     …Whereas, if it was a feeling, it will only ware away. 

Jin:       Yes. Just like if I were to hit someone. That pain would go away. Or if I were to be angry. That's an emotion, totally different from "hate".

Ling:     ….Hmm…I see now. Jin?

Jin:       Yeah?

Ling:     If I ever need anything…if I was in trouble….would you be there for me?

Jin:       Ling, as long as I'm around, you'll Never need anything….I'll always be here for you.

Ling looked up at Jin and smiled. 

Ling:     Thanks Jin.

***************************

Holy cow! This fic took forever to finish! It's almost done! I have to end this with an entry because this is after all a diary fic! Well, anways, thanks for everyone who reviewed…and I'm making a promise. If I get to 80 reviews or more….i will DEFINETLY add a sequel to this fic! I know you all will enjoy it! Well, review! Love ya! Its so close to the end!


	31. THE END!

Time:                9:35 p.m.          

Location:          Mishima Mansion

Dear Diary,

What is love? Well, a very special friend told me: "Love is a state of mind. It's not a feeling or emotion which fades away in time, it's everlasting." How true is that? But still, I cant help but wonder. We all want to fall in love. Why? Is it because the experience makes us feel completely alive. Is it because to love and to be loved is the only true happiness in this world? Whatever it is, I found that when you love someone, all the wishes you ever saved up start coming true. Every sense you have is heightened, every emotion you have is magnified, every feeling dwells deep within your heart. But everyday, reality shatters these thoughts. But when you have that one moment of love in your heart, you feel like you are flying into the heavens. Although it may only last an hour, a minute, and in my case, an afternoon, that doesn't diminish the value of that moment. Time doest not destroy it, because we are left with memories that we will treasure for the rest of our lives. Today, watching the sunset with him, I knew it. I was so happy, so content. I didn't want to be anywhere else but there with him. Sitting, just watching the sun go down. I never felt so much happiness. He means the world to me, and love reminds you that nothing else matters. 

When I was sitting there, I needed to know if he felt the same. If he loved me. Because, who can love someone who doesn't give the feeling in return. We talked, about love ironically. Out of all the subjects, that is what we talked about. Well, I asked him a question, and he answered me. I knew for sure, that he felt the same. There was absolutely no denying it. After all, A friend's love says: "If you ever need anything, I'll be there." But a true love's says: "You'll never need anything, because I'll be there."  It's a great feeling to be in love, but it's the greatest feeling to be loved. The tournament is almost up, and until then, I will spend every single moment with him, doing what I know best to do, to love him. To love him forever.

Love always and forever,

Ling Xioayu

*******

Ling Xioayu closed her diary, and put down her pen. She then turned out the lights and hurried into bed. She looked up to the ceiling as Jin's words of that day rang through her head. "As long as I'm around you, you will never need anything……..I'll always be here for you….".

She then said a little prayer, and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

THE END

***************************

Good bye all my loyal fans! Sniff…this is the end…sniff….well, I hope you all enjoyed that last one! Well, I didn't come up with an ending, because it's pretty obvious what happens. If you played tekken 3, you know what I'm talking about. So, I cant really change the story line here. Well, that's why I ended it before the tournament. But like I said, If I get over 80 reviews, I'm going to make a sequel! Yup yup yup! Well, review! And thank all of my fans! I love you all! Mwah! Kisses! Until next time…buh bye! J


End file.
